Harrison Bunnera
"His Highness" Harrison Bunnera is the son of Bunston, the amnesiac alien prince, from 'The Legendary Starfy', produced by TOSE Software and Nintendo. Personality ((Under construction)) Physical Appearance Harrison is very short for a high school student, though his species considers him rather tall. Bunnerans usually max out at about four foot five, making the young four foot eight rabbit an oddity among his people. He, as stated several times, is a humanoid rabbit, his body covered in a little layer of grey-blue fur. A stray tuff of it falls over one eye, forming bangs of a sort for him. He has reddish coloured eyes and small, round paws that end in stubby digits. Harrison is typical seen wearing a slightly odd assortment of clothes, somewhere between being spaceman chic and fairytale prince. He wears an oxygen tank "backpack" attached to a glass space helmet to help him breath on this planet. His outfit consists of a dark blue suit with silver buttons, shoulder pads and accents. A silver 'B' is monogrammed over his heart. He wears black dress shoes and has a little gold crown with blue gems in it perched atop his head. Relationships Family Harrison lives on Bunnera with his father, Bunston, and many citizens. He never met his grandparents, who died during Mashtooth's invasion of the planet, but wishes he could do so. That said, he gets along very well with his living family. Bunston likes his son and believes he will be a great ruler when the day comes for him to step down. Harrison has met some of Bunston's acquaintances, Starfy, Starly and Moe, whom he treats like family. He loves to hear the stories they tell about their adventures and hopes that one day he can have ones that are just as amazing. Friends Harrison can come across as a little high-and-mighty, giving the impression that he won't hang out with 'peasants.' He, despite this, is a people person and enjoys interacting with those he may one day rule. He isn't super picky about who he hangs out with, but he especially enjoys the companionship of sophisticated people, video game nobility and the like. And he would enjoy the company of people from his game, but apparently only Bunston decided to continue his legacy... Pet Harrison has a pet Coddie that he caught once when he went down to the ocean for the first time. He named it Cody, as a somewhat lame pun, and keeps it in a large fish bowl in his castle. Cody was brought to his dorm when he first transferred to Game High, however. Gallery File:Something-or-other_star.png Romance Harrison is of the belief that, to continue his 'lineage', he must only marry a princess. Right now, as there aren't many princesses to choose from, (well, to rephrase, not many princesses that he cares much about. Marie isn't really his type and he's not super interested in Chiffon) Harrison is choosing to stay single. Sure, he pals around with some 'babes' on occasion, but he's really not into dating yet. That said, there's this one girl, Allison I believe her name is, who has a bit of a crush on Harrison. She has a thing for rabbits, let's say, since she is fated to follow one down a hole in her game. Harrison isn't really interested in pursuing a relationship with her, but she won't seem to take no for an answer and always seems to be pestering the prince... Trivia *'Harrison' was meant to be a pun. Bunston's name comes from the word 'Bunny' and the suffix '-ston', so Harrison's name was meant to follow that trend: 'Hare' is a rabbit-like animal and Harrison is a name, so logically I called him Harrison. *His quote is a reference to the '/joke' of Fiora, a playable character in League Of Legends. The actual phrase goes, "Talent, honour, discipline and pretty pictures!" but it was modified to fit Harrison. Just to make it clear, Harrison and Fiora have nothing in common other than their love of sophistication. Missy just thought it would be funny to make the connection. *Allison was a concept Missy initially had for a Game High OC, a daughter of Alice from the mildly obscure downloadable 3DS game 'Rabi Laby'. As you can see, Allison has yet to become official. If she ever will is a mystery unto itself, but Missy included a reference to her because a relationship between an Alice-In-Wonderland-based chick and a rabbit boy is too good to pass up. *Don't ever confuse his game series with the Kirby series. Yes, the protagonists are similar, legendary star-related dudes who don't speak outside of cutesy squeals and fight evil in a platforming environment, but that doesn't mean that they're the same series. *Couple of Starfy references nestled here and there, so let me run them down for you, considering that Starfy isn't the most well-known series: Bunston is an amnesiac, so forgetting apparently runs in the family, hence Harrison's bad memory. Starfy's special move is 'The Star Spin', which gives context to his remark about Dance Class. Because of his many animal-based transformations, Harrison likes animals. By the same token, his pet Coddie is type of passive mob in the game, often kept as pets by hermit crabs. While Harrison doesn't like slang very much, he often calls people "babe", like the Jellato Sisters do in his home game. Finally his favourite number is five, because of The 'Legendary Starfy' being the fifth game in the Starfy series (despite it being the franchise's first attempt at moving into the western world). Category:Nintendo Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Deuteragonist Category:TOSE Category:Missy's Peeps